The Functional Genomics Shared Resource (FGSR) of Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC) provides cancer center members with cutting-edge services and support related to a battery of contemporary genomic technologies including microarray, deep-sequencing, and RNAi screening efforts. The resource was formally established in 2000 as the Vanderbilt Microarray Shared Resource (VMSR), and began by offering limited services based principally on spotted cDNA microarrays and a handful of Affymetrix products. Due to strong interest among Vanderbilt faculty and aggressive management, the VMSR grew quickly, both in terms of its user base and the menu of services it offered. Because genomic technologies are naturally suited for analysis of cancer-relevant processes, and because VICC members were among the most active users of the VMSR, the resource was proposed and favorably reviewed (Outstanding rating) as a formal VICC shared resource in the 2004 CCSG renewal as the DNA Microarray shared resource. Since that fime, the resource has been in an almost constant state of evolufion to keep pace with the highly dynamic nature of genomic technologies, ensuring that VICC members have access to the most contemporary and powerful technologies in this area. Our goal is to provide one-stop shopping for scientiflc services related to the analysis or manipulation of genefic informafion. Reflecting this goal, the resource was renamed in September 2009 as the Functional Genomics Shared Resource (FGSR), an appropriate recognifion of the fact that modern genomic studies no longer are solely microarray-based, but rather encompass microarray, high-throughput quantitative PCR, and deep sequencing approaches, as well as high-content efforts for gene/pathway identiflcation via RNAi screening. Although the name and capabilifies of the resource have changed over the years, our mission to comprehensively support the genomic needs of VICC investigators with the most efficient and effective technologies available remains unchanged. The FGSR now provides a comprehensive and centralized resource to support a wide variety of genomic studies, with services ranging from nucleic acid quality control to sample processing utilizing a diverse collection of analysis platforms for DNA and RNA discovery, to high-end analysis and statistical support of the resulting data sets.